Our Codes
by AriaEmu
Summary: Various Pairing. Drabbles. T for safety. Hanya sepenggal kisah kasih mereka dalam hiruk-piruk kehidupan ala mafioso./4th: TYL!8059."Walau sudah tiada, sosok Gokudera Hayato selamanya akan hidup di memorinya. Di memori sang Yamamoto Takeshi."/Open Request. RnR?
1. 1827 : Existence

[Our Codes]  
By: Miyucchi sang Cappuccino

.

Disclaimer :  
KHR owned by Amano Akira

.

 **[1827 : Existence]**  
"Ada kalanya Hibari tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari Sawada Tsunayoshi kecuali keberadaannya di sampingnya–hanya dengannya."

.

FICTOGEMINO

* * *

Bukan suatu rahasia besar bahwa Hibari Kyoya, sang prefek Namimori- _chuu_ , sangat tergila-gila dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Dia hanya diam, memandang sang _brunette_ dengan tatapan hangat. Ah, andaikan dirinya bisa mengatakannya. _Betapa beharganya dia untuknya._

"Um… Hibari- _san_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang _brunette_ kembali.

Sebuah belaian lembut di kepalanya–sebuah jawaban bisu dari sang prefek. Lagi-lagi Hibari tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun secarik senyuman terpampang jelas di wajahnya–menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala Tsuna.

Kedua insan tersebut terdiam, menikmati suasana yang jarang mereka rasakan. Dimana dirinya–Sawada Tsunayoshi, hanya berdua dengan sang prefek–Hibari Kyoya. Bukan antara ketua osis dan muridnya atau sang _guardian_ dan bosnya. Tetapi– _sepasang kekasih._

Hibari menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Tsuna, membuat sang empunya memerah malu. Di lubuk hatinya lelaki itu bersyukur tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Kusakabe sekali pun tak berani mengintip mereka, dan Reborn sedang menjalani misinya di Itali.

"Hibari- _san…_ " Sang pemilik nama membuka sebelah matanya, menatap balik Tsuna. "A-ano… Apa… kau baik-baik saja? Lukamu…" Ia mengelus luka memar di pipinya–akibat bertengkar tadi pagi dengan si nanas jejadian–dan sang empunya membiarkan. Memang sedikit nyeri, namun tidak sebanding dengan hangatnya tangan sang _brunette. Tangan yang selalu terbuka lebar bagai langit senja._

Diam-diam Hibari mengobservasi makhluk mungil di hadapannya. Pupil bulat nan besar penuh kepolosan–seperti perempuan–yang kadang menjadi jingga cerah ketika masuk HDWM. Rambut _brunette_ melawan gravitasi yang begitu empuk ketika disentuh. Kulit putih lembut yang selalu menggoda untuk 'digigit'. Bibir manis yang menggoda untuk dikecup. Tubuh mungil dan langsing miliknya yang begitu 'mengundang' untuk…– _whoa there, cowboy._

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ah, menyebutkan namanya saja sudah menjadi candu semata. Biarlah hanya angin sepoi yang tahu betapa ia menikmati kehadiran lelaki itu di sampingnya.

* * *

 _Why don't you try to read this once again from here to upper?_

* * *

 _ **In the end this is become a drabble.**_

 **(bukannya kelarin MC malah numpuk satu lagi)**

 **(y h a)**

 **(** _ **at least**_ **kan ini bisa diberhentikan kapan aja muehehe/nyet)**

 **Yang pertama sudah pasti 1827 yay~ Main OTP daku gitu lho ;3 /ei**

 **TBH, fic ini adalah WIP iseng nggak karuan waktu masih kelas 8. Bukannya fokus UAS malah sibuk numpuk we-i-peh di laptop :v #Nyampah**

 **BTW, karena ini kumpulan drabble gaje…** _ **readers**_ **bisa** _ **request**_ **pair apa saja! :D Kalau mau, bisa ditambahin** _ **prompt-**_ **nya–terserah anda~**

 **Dan tenang saja, bisa ngulang pair yang sebelumnya sudah dimunculin kok :) Jadi anda bisa nge-** _ **request**_ **1827 lagi kalau masih belum puas, haha**

 **Jaa…**

 **Review, please?**


	2. R27 : Arms

Our Codes  
By: Miyucchi sang Cappuccino

.

Disclaimer :  
KHR owned by Amano Akira

.

 **[Infant!R27 : Arms]**  
"Reborn bersumpah, apabila dia sudah kembali ke tubuh aslinya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mendekapnya erat–melepaskan segala belenggu yang lama terpendam."  
(REQUEST BY : **CieLavi** and **Ochi-san** )

.

FICTOGEMINO

* * *

 _Oh, God._ Reborn benar-benar menginginkan wujud aslinya secepat mungkin.

Bukannya dia membenci wujudnya sekarang– _uh…_ memang nggak suka sih, tapi Reborn sudah pasrah–, hanya saja apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil itu? Dengan kakinya yang bahkan tidak sebanding dengan kepalanya? _Dengan sepasang lengan bayi tak berdayanya?_

Kini dia tidak bisa dianggap sebagai seorang pria dewasa. Dia tidak bisa berjalan sejajar dengan _nya_ tanpa terlihat seperti adik-kakak. Dia tidak bisa merangkul _nya._ Dia tidak bisa mendekap _nya._ Dia tidak bisa menyentuh _nya. Dia tidak bisa menjadi kekasih_ nya.

Sebuah helaan keluar dari mulutnya. _'Mio Dio,'_ Dia menggertak giginya untuk kesekian kali. _'Apa yang kulakukan hingga mengemban kutukan ini?'_

Reborn mencoba membandingkan telapak tangannya dengan tangan Tsuna–yang sudah tertidur pulas–dengan hati-hati. Mungil –tangannya terlalu mungil dibandingkan dengan milik muridnya yang payah– _namun begitu sempurna_ –nya itu. Dia tertawa miris. "Dame-Tsuna," Bisiknya. "Apakah kau masih ingat orang asing yang melindungimu saat [arcobaleno arc]? Itu aku, Tsuna. Itu aku," Lelaki itu beralih ke jendela, menatap langit malam. "Dengan tubuh itu, aku bisa bersanding denganmu. _Isn't that wonderful, right?"_ Hanya saja dia tidak bisa mewujudkannya _. Dengan tubuh sekarang? Tidak mungkin bisa._

' _Mungkin aku sudah gila,'_ Dia mengelus kepala Tsuna pelan. Tangannya yang kecil itu langsung terbenam diantara helaian rambut _brunette_ milik sang empunya. _'Sejak kapan aku mulai terobsesi dengannya?'_ Entah. Dan sungguh, Reborn tidak terlalu peduli.

Bahkan dia pun sudah lupa sejak kapan dia duduk terpaku di situ–menatap sang _brunette_ yang terlelap dengan sebaskom air di sebelahnya. Dia kembali mengompres sehelai kain lalu menaruhnya di atas dahi Tsuna. Pemuda itu mengerang lirih ketika merasakan sensasi dingin–yang terdengar _eksotis_ di telinga Reborn. _Gosh._

"Ini semua salahmu, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Dia menatap _pacifier_ -nya sembari mengelusnya sesekali. Benda yang telah membawa kutukan untuknya. Juga–benda yang telah mengantarkannya ke lelaki yang terbaring di depannya. Dia terdiam cukup lama hanya untuk menatap benda bulat tersebut.

Apabila kau bertanya mengapa Reborn sangat menginginkan wujud lamanya, itu semua karena Sawada Tsunayoshi.

* * *

 _Why don't you try to read this once again from here to upper?_

* * *

 **Tolong jangan tanya kenapa ini agak rada-rada O.Q) Saya gak ada ide hiks–**

 **Awalnya mau bikin Adult!R27, tapi setelah dibuat… sayanya yang nggak kuat .-.) Gue gak bisa bikin gombal sappy, halp meh.**

 **Next chapter is… …etto… …wait.**

 ***after 1 hour***

 **7227! Requested by** Micha-Micha-Lea _**in RL–in school to be exact.**_ **…** _ **Uh, don't blame me, honey. I don't know what account that you currently use to stalking me. You have too many accounts. And I'm afraid that you aren't use that account anymore. *sigh***_

 **Tapi saya ragu bisa apdet cepat kayak sekarang. Soalnya minggu depan ada TO dari Senin sampai Kamis, lalu saya belum ngerjain presentasi, ditambah... ...ah, sudahlah. Saya sudah tjapek ;_;)**

 **Jaa...**

 **Review, Please?**


	3. 7227 : Mirror

**Our Codes  
By: Miyucchi sang Cappuccino**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **KHR owned by Amano Akira**

 **.**

 **7227 : [Mirror]  
"Mereka selalu bertemu walau sebuah 'dinding' menghalagi mereka berdua. Satu sisi sangat menyayangi seseorang di depannya. Satu sisi hanya bisa menunggu datangnya kebenaran."**

* * *

"Natsu- _kun_! Heeei, Natsu- _kun_! Keluarlah!"

Seorang anak berumur sekitar 8 tahun terus mengetuk layar kaca tersebut tanpa henti –berharap seseorang yang dia cari segera muncul. Senyumannya mengembang tatkala seorang _brunette_ berpenampilan sama dengannya–bedanya ia beriris jingga langit, sedangkan Tsuna beriris coklat muda– muncul.

Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Tsuna," Alisnya saling bertaut. "Sudah kubilang, mengetuk berapa kali pun hanya akan membuat tanganmu sakit. Apa kau tahu arti 'bersabar'?"

"Maaf, Natsu- _kun_ ," Anak itu, Tsuna, terkekeh malu. "Tsu- _kun_ hanya ingin segera bertemu denganmu. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Ia memberikan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Natsu hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah..." Matanya melirik ke arah lain, tidak berani menatap langsung sang empunya. "K-kalau itu maumu..."

Tsuna tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini Tsu- _kun_ ada banyak cerita untukmu! Tadi pagi Mama memasakkan sesuatu, dan itu enak sekali! Namanya Sa–...uh... Sa... ...Saris-ssu... buri... Stik?"

"Maksudmu Salisbury Steak?"

"Ah, iya! Mama juga bilang seperti itu," Iris coklat madu miliknya berbinar-binar. "Mama juga berjanji akan membawakan bekal yang sama khusus untuk Tsu- _kun_! Tapi..."

Natsu mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ada apa, Tsuna?" Tanyanya.

Bibir Tsuna mengerucut sedih. "...Tsu- _kun_ takut nanti bekal Tsu- _kun_ diambil sama Osamu- _kun_ dan teman-temannya..."

Lelaki beriris jingga itu terdiam sebelum tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, Tsuna. Kalau kamu makannya di kelas dan bersama teman-temanmu, pasti tidak akan diambil." Hiburnya.

"...Benarkah?"

Senyumannya kembali merekah melihat anggukan dari Natsu. "Terima kasih, Natsu- _kun_. Tsu- _kun_ saaaaayang Natsu- _kun_!"

Natsu memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Sama-sama, Tsuna. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tsuna dan Natsu bertemu ketika sang _brunette_ manis tersebut sedang menangis sendirian setahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itu Tsuna selalu menceritakan apa yang ia alami seharian, dan Natsu setia menjadi pendengarnya. Tak jarang dia memberikan nasihat kepada sang _brunette_ jika ia di- _bully_ lagi.

Tsuna sangat menyayangi Natsu, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Hingga pada saat Tsuna berumur 10 tahun...

Tsuna memiringkan kepalanya menatap Natsu. "Hei, Natsu- _kun_..."

"Ya?"

Iris coklat madu bertemu iris jingga.

.

.

.

" _Mengapa kau selalu terkurung di situ? Kau tidak kesepian?"_

Hening.

"..."

"Natsu- _kun_?"

"Ah–um..." Natsu tergagap. "He-hei, Tsuna. Sepertinya ibumu memanggilmu."

"He?" Tsuna melangkah mendekati pintu kamar. Dia mendengar suara panggilan Ibunya.

" _Tsu-_ kun _, makan malam sudah siap~"_

"Natsu- _kun_ benar! Mama memanggil Tsu- _kun_ ," Tsuna berlari ke arah 'Natsu'. "Natsu- _kun_ , Tsu- _kun_ pergi dulu ya!"

'Natsu' hanya tersenyum kecut seraya melambaikan tangannya, bersamaan dengan berubahnya tampilan cermin kembali menjadi bayangan Tsuna.

* * *

" _Maaf, Tsuna."_

* * *

 **...Intinya sih Tsuna itu penderita mental disorder. Dia mendelusikan tampilannya di cermin sebagai 'Natsu'.**

 **Udah gitu doang /slapped**

 _ **Well, well. Next chapter is...**_

 _ **Is...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Uh... ...Why don't you wait for it?**_ **/gaploked**

 **(Miyucchi modus)**

 **(pasti mau nyisipin** _ **rare ship**_ **, makanya nggak bilang)**

 **(hiks)**

 **7227-nya gatot ya.** _ **Sorry, nee-san**_ **... (;_;) Sengaja fic yang ini nggak dibikin fictogemino biar lebih nyesek ahay–**

 **(bilang aja nggak punya ide)**

 **(y h a)**

 **Tapi yang penting...**

 **AKHIRNYA TO SELESAI YAY**

 **YAY**

 **Y A Y**

 **Y A Y**

 _ **Review, plase?**_


	4. TYL 8059 : Freeze

Our Codes  
By: Miyucchi sang Cappuccino

.

Disclaimer :  
KHR owned by Amano Akira

.

Warning(s) :  
TYL!Timeline, Possibly Typos, Chara Death, DLL.

.

 **[8059 : Freeze]**  
Walau sudah tiada, sosok Gokudera Hayato selamanya akan hidup di memorinya. Di memori sang Yamamoto Takeshi.  
(REQUESTED BY : **Reza-san** )

.  
FICTOGEMINO

* * *

Yamamoto bukanlah seseorang yang melankolis. Namun kala ia kembali berhadapan dengan realita, raga dan jiwanya kembali terkekang dalam masa lalu–memanggil namanya dalam hampa.

"...Hayato."

Pria itu tertawa hambar. "Kadang aku berpikir, apakah hari ini kau juga mendengarku...?" bisiknya seraya mengelus ukiran nama sang pujangga. "Lagipula, sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol, ya? Dulu, waktu masih SMP, kita bersama Tsuna selalu bercengkrama saat pulang sekolah. Waktu istirahat, kita bertiga pergi ke atap sekolah–dan bertemu Hibari tentunya–untuk makan atau sekedar mengobrol tentang apa saja. Aku–aku merindukan itu semua..."

Helaan berat keluar dari mulutnya– _lelah, kacau, dilema._

Yamamoto kembali termangu di depan makam mantan sang _guardian of storm_ sekaligus tangan kanan kebanggaan Vongola Fagmilia, Gokudera Hayato. Ia mencoba membayangkan Gokudera sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebatang rokok tersemat di mulut. Membayangkan ekspresinya yang keras–tetapi seketika merona merah tatkala digoda. Membayangkan dirinya bernapas– _hidup_ , tidak berbaring tidur di bawah rerumputan selamanya.

Sesaat, walau sebentar, sosok Gokudera terasa abadi.

"Tiga tahun," tuturnya getir. "Padahal sudah tiga tahun sejak kematianmu, tapi aku masih tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, Hayato. Aku tahu Tsuna dan yang lainnya tidak menyalahkanku, tapi..." Kalimatnya menggantung, dan memorinya kembali terputar ulang. Tiga tahun yang lalu–tepat hari ini, mereka berdua menjalankan sebuah misi. Sebuah misi yang memojokkan mereka berdua. Sebuah misi yang hampir merengut nyawanya sendiri. Sebuah misi yang telah mengakhiri kehidupan sang Gokudera Hayato. Sebuah misi yang telah mengajarkan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang dicintai.

"Kalau..." Yamamoto mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sore, di mana kumpulan awan berenang lambat diantara cahaya redup mentari. "Kalau saja metode _time travel_ masih mungkin, apakah kau mau memutar waktu? Kembali pada saat-saat kita semua masih naif, tanpa peduli apa kata orang. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sang pemilik Shigure Kintoki terkekeh sebelum terdiam sesaat.

 _But nobody came._

" _Ne_ , Hayato?"

Yamamoto Takeshi kembali bernostalgia. Sama seperti dahulu–di bawah lembayung senja, mereka hanya berdua, sekadar melihat pemandangan. Walau sudah banyak yang berubah, namun kebiasaan lama tidak mungkin berubah.

* * *

 _Why don't you try to read this once again from here to top?_

* * *

Yamamoto gak bisa move on ampe tiga tahun lol

Btw

I AM BAAAAAAAAAACK

AND I AM TRULY SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY SRSLY IM SORRY EVERYONE–

Sejak ganti laptop, entah mengapa bawaannya cuman numpuk WIP, main games, sama nonton doang hiks. Ditambah pedalaman materi. Ditambah TO. Ditambah UCUN. Dan–tuh kan, makin kacau diksinya argh. Saya tjapek.

 _And welp i cant help but add a lil' reference from a fandom out there. Im so sorry._

Eeeeeniwei! Saya nggak menjamin sih bakal apdet cepet tapi–

 _Next chapter probaly will_ 8027! So... yeah, uhm.

*awkward silence*

...Review, please?


End file.
